Coven (Episode 7.1)
Coven was the fourth Merovingian Mission in Episode 7.1. Mission Transcripts Flood: Just to refresh your television-damaged memory, operative, allow me to remind you that according to Herr General, in order to make a kill-code for the Oracle, in addition to the Machine cheat code, which we already have, we need the unique services of a program known as "The Apothecary." Operatives have recovered what appears to be a trace of the Apothecary's code from the Black Widow, deep in the White Lotus dungeon. There we are, all up to speed. You'll be investigating where this code trace leads. Just go where I tell you, and keep your eyes open. I have every confidence that you will find some way to screw up this perfectly foolproof plan. Now, get going. Operator: I hate it when Flood's in a good mood. Scanning the destination... Looks like you've got some Exile programs in there. Not ours, though. Operator: Jade Moons? What the devil are they doing here? Operator: All right, you've covered that whole area, and I don't see anything there other than those Jade Moons. Get out of there, and we'll see what Flood has to say. Flood: Jade Moons? If that washed-up Dame White is trying to interfere... Pay the Dame a call, {redpill_name}. She should know better than to interfere in the Frenchman's affairs. Operator: Dame White controls the Jade Moon gang. She and her husband, Mr. Black, have business interests all over the city, not to mention annoying family members. She should be in there. I guess Flood must have her on his Rolodex. I'm reading some powerful Exile programs. Onyx: What? Yeah, I didn't think so. Ebony: ... Dame White: The Frenchman is looking for the Apoothecary? We'll if I'd known... Not that I know where she is, of course--certainly not around here. It's been ages since I saw her. You'll have to ask Lo Ruhamah. You'll find her in the Barrens. She'll know, if anyone does. Operator: Lo Ruhamah? Isn't she that leather-skinned chick who hangs out in the old Rogers Way subway. This is getting weird. Dame White: Oh, the Black Widow, the Apothecary and I go way back. I was something of a wild-child in my younger days. Hm! You could ask Persephone about it, if you really want to know. Flood: Lo Ruhamah? I knew it; I knew this was going to be a goose chase. And your next goose is Persephone. She has ties with that bunch of old hens. There are some things best left forgotten, trust me. Operator: So, what do you think the story is? They were all in the same sorority or something? All dated the same football team captain? Persephone: Dame White did what I used to do for humans in the pods...until we were driven into exile. I am younger, and more successful. She resents it. I don't blame her; it is the nature of things. All this began long ago. Now she dresses in white, but keeps her old, dark friends--as do I. Lo Ruhamah was an overseer, a monitor; the Machines cast her out, yet she attempts to maintain her old function. She knows many things. She covets information--clings to it, like a mummy clings to it's wrappings. She will test you. You must take the Apothecary's code trace to her. She will be willing to trade information for it. I have it here. Operator: Test? There's gonna be a test? Aw, man... You'd better get that data from her. Persephone: Take this, please. You must give it to Lo Ruhamah. Persephone: If only you had come to the Matrix a long time ago, you would not understand... Do not forget: she will test you. Flood: You will find Ruhamah in the South Barrens--a horrifically dull place. If some intestinal disease doesn't kill you, ennui certainly will. Well, good luck. Just remember: don't screw it up. Operator: That's where we're supposed to find Lo Ruhamah. I've only got a couple of bluepills on my screen, though. What do you think Persephone meant by "she will test you"? Tic-tac-toe? Rock-paper-scissors? Movie trivia? Tana Giddings: A dark past... Jane De Bonte: Afflict me not... Operator: I guess you passed the test, 'cause there's Lo in the flesh. Jane De Bonte: Knowledge lights the path. Lo Ruhamah: The Apothecary, in whose skill it lies to unravel any thread--a matchless crafter of mortal code. She remains beyond this place; the Machines yet retain her. They have ever valued the power to kill over the power to know. Only one has the ability to reach her. Always a hermit, he has retreated deeper into seclusion. They call him the Trainman. Operator: The Trainman? You gotta be kiddin' me! Nobody's seen that old coot since the Truce started. Some've claimed to have sen him here and there, but... Sheesh. Why can't plans like this ever depend on reasonable, easily accessed people? Lo Ruhamah: The Trainman will not want to be found, yet find him you must. Flood: As onerous as this ordeal has been, I just knew someone would find a way to make it even more tedious. The Trainman. Of course. That's just...lovely. completed NPCs // Transmission Log End *Episode 7.1" Category:Merovingian Missions (Episode 7.1) Category:Episode 7.1 Missions